


home is with you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: this world is wrong (but you are right) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), F/M, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Elena really tries to stay away from Mack but it's much harder than she thought. // tie-in for "and i would love you (in any life)" but can be read by itself





	home is with you

Against her better judgement, Elena found herself meeting Mack again and again. She knew she really shouldn’t, not when someone could find her out any day, when Hydra could knock down her door any second and take her away.

But she told herself she wasn’t crossing any lines, wasn’t getting in too deep. Even Hydra didn’t arrest every single acquaintance of every Inhuman, surely.

And it wasn’t as if they were dating. They simply kept meeting up, somehow. Just for simple, everyday errands – things she could easily tell herself definitely didn’t qualify as dates.

Until she found her heart skipping a beat when his name lit up her phone display. She took a moment to make sure her voice wouldn’t betray her before she picked up the phone.“Hey there, Turtleman.”

“Hey,”he said. He sounded so nervous, her excitement turned to trepidation right away. But he was already talking before she could ask what had happened.“So, something came up and my friends can’t watch Hope.”

“Oh.” She had been looking forward to seeing him more than she’d like to admit.“Well, no worries, we’ll just reschedule -”

“We’re going to the park. Do you want to come?”

“I shouldn’t,”she started, but he cut her off gently,“But do you want to?”

“Meet you there,”Elena said, and hung up before she could change her mind.

One trip to the park wouldn’t hurt anyone.

* * *

 She spend the afternoon with them at the park, and then she went home with them because Hope really wanted to show her the castle they’d built. Then she ended up staying for dinner, somehow found herself reading Hope’s bedtime story (“Daddy’s bad at princess voices, can you do them? Pretty please!”) and was now where she had told herself she’d never be: On Mack’s couch, glass of wine in hand, sitting far, far closer than she should with a friend.

They were talking about everything under the sun, until suddenly they weren’t. He was so close. She wanted nothing more than close the gap between them.

They were frozen in that moment of almost, maybe, could be, frozen between shouldn’t and want to. It was Mack that finally closed the distance between them, hand cupping her cheek, lips soft and warm against hers.

The kiss was slow and gentle; it was a question, and the answer was _yes_.

She allowed herself to melt into his touch, just long enough to savour it, to store the memory away in her heart for when reality caught up with her again.

Then Elena pulled back, breath caught in her throat as she tried to remember that this was a terrible idea.“I’m sorry, are you sure you-”

He kissed her again, and this time she didn’t stop him.


End file.
